


With A Little Help

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Arson, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: She hit the sand hard, a feeling that was not wholly unfamiliar, and wondered if this was finally her step too far.





	With A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the fic, Etnoe! You said so many great ideas that it was really hard to choose one but in the end I had to go for something Kisara related ;)

She hit the sand hard, a feeling that was not wholly unfamiliar, and wondered if this was finally her step too far. What little she’d owned had been taken from her by those that had set upon her. Although it hadn’t been taken without exchange, the exchange was the unwelcome bruises blossoming on her pale skin. 

Muffled voices spoke above her but her head throbbed too hard for her to make much sense of it all and all she managed to catch was the shift of sand beneath her. The sound of them trailed away because she was as good as dead anyway, why bother getting in a mess for some unlucky girl.

She sagged as the tension drained out of her, her consciousness going with it and her last thought going to a name that had dug deep in her memories. 

_Please deliver me your protection, Nehebka._

 

Where there had been nothing but a beaten and battered girl, in the blink of an eye a young couple were at her side, already deep in conversation despite their sudden apparition into the world. They were an odd sight, had anyone been there to see them. Both tall and beautiful but there was something unearthly about their beauty and in the way that scales were scattered across their skin and the man bore wings.

“She did call for you, my dearest.” The woman pointed out, smiling sweetly as she continued a conversation that had long already started.

He sighed softly. “I cannot help every mortal that asks for it.” His words were scolding but there was a softness to his eyes that told his wife he was already working out how to save the young woman. Not long of age, she still looked awfully small for a mortal - scrawny was a closer approximation. 

Nehemtawy knelt down and carefully pulled the mortal close, brushing tangled locks away from the girl’s face. “Besides, she was robbed, is it not my purpose to rescue her.” A mischievous smile graced the woman’s lips and she picked up the mortal with an ease that would be surprising to most. “Let us stay awhile and see this through.” 

Nehebka sighed, his own decision drowned out by his wife’s iron-clad will once more. “I’m quite sure this little one will only get herself into trouble once we leave.” 

“Then let us equip her with the tools to overcome those challenges.” 

He wasn’t at all sure what his wife meant by that or even if they could help, despite their divinity, but he was sure she already had an idea in mind.

 

Kisara’s confusion started as soon as consciousness drifted back to her. She wasn’t sure what she was lying on but certainly it was not sand, a gentle warmth surrounded her, which was far different from the usual beating sun on her fragile skin and finally she could smell… food? 

She cautiously opened her eyes to see the back of a tall woman as she bustled around making food. A warm sense of nostalgia settled in the pit of Kisara’s stomach though she couldn’t recall the memories that went with it. Kisara carefully sat up. 

“You are finally awake.” There was a touch of relief to the obviously male voice that she didn’t catch - too busy being startled. Her head whipped to the source of the voice, hair flicking a little as she drew back slightly. 

The man was tall, voice deep and no less intimidating despite his slim build. He seemed momentarily surprised by her nervousness or fear, he couldn’t decide which, and he took a soft step back before offering a gentle smile. “It’s alright, you are safe here.” 

The other woman had turned her attention to Kisara, also smiling gently. Kisara didn’t startle as much when she approached and knelt before her. “My name is Hem and this is my husband, Nehe. What’s your name, little one?” 

Kisara slowly looked Hem over, fingers curling in the fabric of her rough dress, screwing it up as she did her courage. “Kisara,” she whispered quietly, soon dropping eye contact, waiting for the inevitable, not thinking about how they had already accepted her into their home. 

Hem smiled over at her husband and he gave a nod, moving over to the food and beginning to serve it. “Let’s eat, Kisara. I’m sure you’re very hungry.” Hem offered in such a way that really wasn’t an offer at all. 

A hand appeared in Kisara’s line of sight and she flinched but as it continued to just _be_ , she blinked as if not understanding the situation. Her gaze met Hem’s once more and at the calm, steady look, Kisara looked back down at the offered hand and took it. A certain warmth and calmness washed through Kisara as she got to her feet. Hem pulled her up and led her over to where the food was waiting. 

Kisara settled on a mat, Nehe opposite her and Hem to the side between them. The food was spread out between them and Kisara couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen so much food and her stomach grumbled at the mere smell of it all.

However, she didn’t dive in just yet. Scrabbling for whatever food she could lay her hands on she hadn’t much bothered with anything in the way of manners in a long time; never mind eating with other people. 

She hung back and watched cautiously in particular the bowl of water that had been placed before her. Oh! It was for cleaning her hand, right ok, that made a little more sense. Nehe and Hem didn’t seem to be much worried by her not digging in yet and she observed a few more moments before finally digging in. 

Hem surreptitiously watched the girl when she finally made a move to eat, tentative in every small movement despite her clearly desperate want for food. She continued to watch Kisara eat and just smiled despite the mistakes the young girl made. It didn’t matter to them, not really. 

 

The rest of their meal passed in silence, something Kisara was grateful for, she didn’t want to be asked a lot of questions or even draw a lot of attention to herself. At the end of the meal, she wasn’t sure what to do with herself.

“Kisara?” The soft question snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned her attention on Hem again. “Would you help me with something?” 

Kisara gave a small wary nod and approached Hem, sitting down beside her. A mat was laid out before Hem but the end in her hand was distinctly unfinished and Kisara watched as Hem twisted and weaved the strips, soon leaving her with a finished mat. 

“Here.” Hem gave her another half finished one. “Let’s try together, alright?” 

“Ok.” Kisara was quiet again, following Hem’s gentle instructions. She was a little clumsy in her movements but Hem remained encouraging the entire time. Something that continued to baffle Kisara. 

 

The sun drew across the sky, soon plunging the day into night and Kisara had vastly improved on her weaving skills and Hem promised her that tomorrow they would try sandals. Kisara had simply nodded in agreement and curled up to sleep where she’d been told to. 

She lay there, simply waiting for Nehe and Hem to fall asleep sure that then she’d be able to leave. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful for the food and help and rest and well everything they had provided her with in the short time she’d woken up in their home but she couldn’t help but wonder how long that would all last.

Just a little longer, she had told herself, but sleep claimed her first.

 

This pattern continued, Kisara slowly becoming more and more used to their presence to her own presence and acceptance in their home. She began to jump less when Nehe’s presence caught her by surprise. She flinched less when something flitted across her peripheral vision. She began to speak more, slowly offered her opinion, spoke out a little more. 

And slowly their home became her home. And slowly she didn’t wait for them to sleep so she could make her escape from a bizarre world of acceptance. It was still a state of affairs that she dared not question but she had learnt to simply go with it.

Her weaving skills came on leaps and bounds, Hem taking them to a nearby market to sell and showing Kisara the money that _she_ had made. 

There was still something strange about the couple that nagged at Kisara but she was far from brave enough to go poking around. More than anything, she didn’t want to betray their trust. And so she kept that thought to herself and lived with them in peace. Something she hadn’t known for a long time.

 

Kisara had long found in her short, so far insignificant, life that good things did not last for long and did, in fact, come to an end. She’d long accepted that as the common link that it must be something to do with her. Though, perhaps this time her only crime was to get too comfortable.

It was in the dead of night that she startled awake, a strong, acrid smell filling her nostrils and making her cough. She remembered that well. Fire. “Nehe! Hem!” She called out desperately for her two guardians, having shot to her feet, but she choked on a cough, the thick black smoke filling her lungs in place of precious oxygen. Kisara collapsed to her hands and knees and crawled towards a way out, trying to call again for those who had looked after her. 

She found them outside, restrained, worry in their eyes and men holding them back. She gulped down great lungs full of air, still coughing and spluttering. She never saw the blow to the side of her head coming. Kisara hit the ground hard, dazed. All she could hear was the roaring fire, loud angry voices whose words she had no hope of making out. This was all her fault.

If she’d just had the courage to run away.

Nehe and Hem had been so kind to her and all she brought them was bad luck. All she ever brought people was bad luck.

Nehe watched as Kisara's ka finally rose up from her in her dazed state. It was a gangly looking thing, a long neck and already grown limbs on a not yet grown body. Its scales were tinged red and orange in the reflection of the fire and its armoured head whipped round to stare down the man that had hit Kisara. Nehe turned his head slightly, meeting his wife’s gaze, now was the time. 

They leapt into action as soon as Kisara’s ka did, the dragon leaping and latching onto the man that had hit her, claws digging into his shoulder and ripping without a care. Hem dropped the glamour that had been hiding their true forms and both broke free of their bonds with ease. 

Nehe materialised his spear and whirled on the men that had held them down. They stared, trembling though they probably didn’t understand why. Nehe’s form had changed, his wings back where they belonged and his dark skin bearing sleek scales. “I am Nehebka, god of protection. Though my punishment for you is death, only Osiris can rest final judgement. Pray he finds something worthy in your heart.” His hissed words revealed his forked tongue. One of the men dropped his weapon, hand trembling.

Whether the men believed him or not he’d never know and it wasn’t all that important to him, the slice of a blade echoed amongst the sounds of crackling fire as he drove his spear into the men one by one.

His wife had similarly laid waste to the man that had attempted to run and so Nehebka turned his attention to the girl and her ka. The dragon stood protectively, never having strayed too far from its charge. It was small, unsure and whilst it had been strong enough to kill one man… more alone would certainly have spelt the end for her. The dragon pressed its head up into Nehe's outstretched hand, a soft noise of contentment escaping it. He hesitated though.

The power he could bestow on her… It would strain her mortal body and she would never have full control of the dragon - not whilst they were as bonded as he was about to make them. “Nehe?” Kisara sat up, still looking rather worse for wear and her eyes widening at the sight of him. He wondered if she put it down to her head injury, his strange appearance, though he wondered how long she might remember this all for. 

“It is alright, little one, we are of no harm to you. Just rest,” His fingers slid from the sturdy scales of her ka so he could kneel before her. “Do you understand who we are? You called for me, little Kisara.”

She threw her mind back to all that time ago, to when they had taken her in, when all that she’d had had been taken and her last thought had been - “Nehebka?” Kisara breathed before looking uneasy, was it right of her to speak his name in such a way? But he only smiled as if he was the same Nehe that had cared for her with his loving wife, Hem.

“It is alright, Kisara, you have called for our aid and we shall provide it.” Hem knelt beside Nehe and stroked the girl’s hair. “But with our help, we must leave you. Don’t worry, though, you’ll be quite alright without us.” 

Kisara wasn’t sure she believed her but what choice did she have, how could she argue with a Goddess. Kisara gave her a little nod. “You really… have to go?” But even as the words left her mouth, she knew that it was stupid to ask.

Nehe gave her a gentle smile and she realised why they had always looked her upon her as a child. “Be well, little one,” he whispered, touching his fingers to her forehead.

Hem caught Kisara as she slid into a deep sleep and sighed quietly, brushing sand from Kisara’s long, tangled locks. “Will she really be alright?” Hem asked and her husband gave her a troubled smile.

“We are not bearers of foresight but my wish is that she shall be fine without us.” He turned to Kisara's ka, which tentatively approached him, butting his leg gently. “It’s time for you to grow far stronger, little dragon.” 

 

Kisara’s confusion started as soon as consciousness drifted back to her. She was lying on sand, it shifting beneath her as she looked round, expecting to see a small home.

But there was nothing.

The sun beat down on her fragile skin and she could smell nothing but the dry heat of the desert. She remembered the smell of food and the gentle noise of loving conversation.

She slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the bright sun. Kisara jolted up, staring into the sky. A large creature with wings and blinding scales, blocked the sun for a moment before she blinked and it was gone. Her protector? She shook her head and stumbled to her feet. 

There was no-one to protect someone like her. 

And yet those words pierced her heart, made her skin tingle with half forgotten memories.

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically started off with me searching what mentions there are of dragons in Ancient Egyptian mythology - the answer is none. Anyway, the God Nehebka came up, I guess because he's usually depicted as a snake with wings and humans arms and legs? (Somehow this makes a dragon? XD) 
> 
> Doing a little more of a search on him I found:  
> \- He was originally the explanation of the cause of binding of Ka and Ba after death.  
> \- He was a snake god of protection, who was called on when the people needed him. (ie not many people worshipped him directly so to speak)
> 
> Given how the White Dragon is Kisara's ba and ka merged and the reason for her having to be unconscious to summon it, I took him and ran with it because isn't that basically what Takahashi did for most of YGO?
> 
> Nehebka's wife is also actually from AE mythology too - a minor goddess Nehemtawy 'She who Rescues the Robbed', which also seemed pretty fitting :D
> 
> Another side note: the age a person became an adult was 12 in AE as far as I've read so Kisara is around 12 or 13 in this.


End file.
